LIFTS
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} LIFTS is a sizeable, well developed, and aging nation at 502 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of LIFTS work diligently to produce Uranium and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within LIFTS to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. LIFTS allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. LIFTS believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. LIFTS will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Karma War *LIFTS fought in Karma war as a member of Assassin Order in defense of RAD against NADC. April 26, 2009- April 29, 2009 *April 29, was officially appointed "Victory in the North Atlantic Day", in the nation of Lifts. Second Unjust War *LIFTS entered the Second Unjust War on February 4, 2010. Fighting for Asgaard via an ODP in defense of Sparta. *LIFTS fought four Legion Nations. Neepolito Harnilito, Perika, U.A.E., Feibelstan II *A total of four nuclear warheads were launched and detonated upon LIFTS. *LIFTS as a nation did not possess a nuclear arsenal or deterrent. *February 21, 2010 "The Legion" hostilities ceased, with peace declared by Asgaard and Allies. *'War Statistics' **'Nation Strength:' 22,609 - 12,651 = -9,958 **'Infrastructure:' 4,549.99 - 2,920.36 = -1,629.63 **'Technology:' 716.17 - 498.37 = -217.8 **'Land:' 2,343.715 - 1,135.112 = -1208.603 **'Casualties:' 166,241 Attacking + 216,819 Defending = 383,060 Casualties History Of Lifts *March 22, 2010 LIFTS passes the 20k Nation Strength mark for the second time. *April 2, 2010 Lifts passes 1k units of technology. *April 21, 2010 LIFTS joins the Nuclear Club **“I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." ~Albert Einstein *May 9, 2010 LIFTS passes the 30k nation strength mark. *June 1, 2010 LIFTS passes 2k units of technology. *July 2, 2010 LIFTS passes 40k nation strength mark. *August 29, 2010 LIFTS passes 3k units of technology. *September 16, 2010 LIFTS passes 50k nation strength mark. *November 20, 2010 LIFTS passes 4k units of technology. *January 31, 2011 LIFTS passes 5k units of technology.